Asura Chronicles: Cursed Savior
by Demidevil45
Summary: Five years in the future after the events of CP, the world has been brought to ruin by the Black Beast and Hades Izanami. Asura, having survived the disaster, continues to struggle as he now lives with a heavy sin and a great amount of guilt that has created his greatest enemy yet; himself. This is a side story to DC. OC's from different authors may appear. I do not own Blazblue
1. Chapter 1

This is a side story of DC. It is a separate story that will heavily involve Destiny Changer in the future. I hope you enjoy this and I don't own Blazblue. Like and subscribe...oh wait, wrong website. Be sure to read and review!

* * *

**Prologue**

_11/25/2205, at an unknown city..._

Silence...that's all there was in the city. The buildings have collapsed, the streets are full of cracks, corpses lie with their clothes and flesh stripped from them. The entire city showed no signs of life, aside from rodents and crows picking off the corpses. However, on top of one of the ruined buildings, there is a single person, dressed in a red cloak, dark pants and boots, and has bandages covering his entire arms and face.

"...So this is what the world has become...a wasteland..." said the man. Because his face is covered, his facial expression is not shown, but his voice sounded depressed.

"There is no hope left...not in this ruined world..."

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like growling. He turns around and sees multiple black creatures that took the form of all sorts of animals, like bats, wolves, and other dangerous creatures.

"...Good grief..." The man stood up and faces them. "I guess despite the Beast being dead, its Remnants still remain..."

The creatures soon charge after them while making all sort of growls.

"But..." The man raises his left hand and flexes a single finger. As soon as he does, all the creatures were torn to pieces almost instantly. They let out a cry of pain before disappearing. "They are nothing but...bad memories to me..."

He then hears even more growls coming from the ground. He looks down and sees an entire army of similar black creatures, surround the place.

The man lowers his hand and looks up in the sky, where dark thick clouds cover it despite it not raining.

"...How long has this been going on...how long has it been since that day...how long has it been...when Asura...the Kuroyasha...destroyed everything...?" He ask to himself. After a few moments of silence, the man sighs to himself and takes out a black piece of metal that was diamond shaped.

"If he wasn't there that day...could have history taken a different course?" He asked to himself before walking off the edge and drops down. However, when he hits the ground, the force blew away the creatures that were in a 10 meter radius away. "...Now I have to clean up his mess..." The creatures soon charge at him again without any hesitation, but the man simply raised his hand and makes a fist, which makes some of the creatures in front of them to start shaking, and the explode, causing those surrounding it to explode as well.

"Come on! Kill me if you can!" Yelled the man as he charges at them, causing another explosion.

* * *

Well there you go people! The first chapter of Cursed Savior! I will try to update this along with Destiny Changer at the same time, but I hope you will enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Crimson Ghost**

06/24/2202...

"RUN! RUN AWAY!"

"DON'T STOP!"

"THIS IS THE END!"

Large crowds of people were running away in fear. They did not stop or even look back, even trample on top of other people who fell. They were all running away from a giant black monster with multiple heads and it was destroying everything in its path.

"ITS A MONSTER!"

"FASTER! TO THE SHIPS!"

The monster was devouring everything in its way, leaving nothing behind in its path.

"RAAAA!" The monster fired a powerful energy beam from one of its mouths, destroying a huge portion of the city. The citizen continue to cry and run in fear, but they had no where to run or hide.

"MY BABY! WHERE'S MY BABY!?"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

However, above the chaos stood two people. One had green hair and a dark suit and the other was wearing a mask, had blonde hair, wearing tan clothes and a purple cape. Both of them were smiling at the sight.

"Well would you look at that Relius?" said the green haired man. "Not everyday you see this many vermin running."

"Don't you think you're enjoying this a bit too much, Terumi?" said Relius.

"Me? If anyone, I think its you who's enjoying this the most." said Terumi. "Didn't you say you wanted to be the new "architect" of the new world?"

"Indeed, and one must bring destruction in order to create..." said Relius.

"Oh really? And how do you plan on destroying her?" asked Terumi with a grin.

"I have my ways, and with Amaterasu destroyed, she is the only obstacle left..."

"Well, as mush as I hate to admit, we can't fully take credit of its destruction."

"It does not matter in the end. Time can no longer restart, and the new world shall soon rise..." said Relius.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Personally, I don't give a crap. I always hated this world to its core, and I love to see it burn..." said Terumi with a wider grin.

"As long as you don't prove yourself a hindrance in my plan, all will be well."

"Hmph...but you know...if it wasn't for that faker...none of this would have happened...hehehehehe..." Terumi starts laughing manically. "Oh man! I sure duped him that time! The look on his face when he realized he was tricked...oh the anger, the hatred, the sadness...never tasted so delicious before..." He starts licking his own lips. "Too bad he's dead...otherwise I would love to torment him some more! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Relius silently watches Terumi before looking at the Black Beast from a distance.

"Asura...the one who brought this world to ruin..." he quietly says. "But...is he really dead?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Russia..._

"...Ugh..."

In the middle of what it looks like a forest, a small girl who looks no older than 10, had a light blue body suit, long silver hair, was on the ground. She doesn't look injured, but her mind is not.

"Where...am...I?" The girl struggles to stand up, but lacks of the strength. "Why...can't I...move..."

"Pathetic."

The girl opens her eyes, revealing them to be azure colored, and sees a woman with red eyes, long purple hair, and wearing highly fabricated clothing, looking down on her with a cold stare.

"Who...are...you?" The girl muttered out.

"To think someone like you was able to hinder my plans for so long, yet can not stand on your own two feet...truly pathetic..." said the woman.

"What are...you talking...about?" the girl weakly asked. "What...plans...?"

"And it seems the trauma you've endured as weaken your mind. I see now coming here is a waste of time." The woman turned her back on her. "I was originally coming here to put an end to you, but I will let the world take care of it..." Soon, magical energy start building up in her. "Farewell..." She mutters something else before disappearing.

"Wait...don't...leave..." Her strength leaves her once again and she closes her eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Laboratory, Time Unknown..._

"The results of this latest test are in..." said a male scientist. "Let see...its says...it was a big success!"

"Really?!" said another male scientist.

"Yes! There are beyond what we were expecting! At this rate, Project Sankishin will be a huge success!"

"And to think this little girl would be the key..." said a female scientist as she look at a test tank which contains a little girl with silver hair, curled up into a ball.

"Doctor, this "girl" is not human. It would be better for you to tell yourself that." said another male scientist.

"I...I know...but..."

"She may look like it, but he has no personality, no emotions, and a human soul. That' all there's to it..."

"...I understand..."

While the scientist were discussing, the girl in the tank, despite looking asleep, is well aware on what's going on.

_"Please...help..." _She tries to say the words, but is unable too.

"Well I think we should call it a day." said a male scientist. "We will start again like usual tomorrow, but for now, get some rest." The scientist nodded in agreement.

"Okay..." One of them pushes a button on the console, which starts turning off all the lights in the lab. The scientist begin to exit the lab, leaving the girl by herself.

_"Wait...please...don't leave me alone..."_ The final lights in the lab shut off. _"Its so dark...so cold..."_

* * *

_Present Time..._

"...Uhh..." The girl slowly opens her eyes and yawns. "Was that...a dream...?" She sits up and sees that she's been asleep for a while since it has become darker now. "...What...should I do?"

The girl uses what strength she has and finally manages to stand up. She turns her head and looks around, seeing that the trees are dead and withering, the ground is dry, and the sky is dark.

"Where...is this place?" she asked. "What...happened?"

The girl has many question in her mind and begins to wonder around the area, hoping to find something useful to her.

"But...who am...I?"

After a few hours of wondering around, the girl was tired, cold and hungry.

"...Food...I need...food..." She fell to her legs and starts rubbing her belly. "I'm hungry...I'm cold..."

However, in her sights was a city; a city on a mountain. However, the city was still far away and it looks destroyed, as buildings were destroyed and smoke was coming out of it.

"Is that...a city?"

After an hour, the girl manages to get closer to the city. She sees that there is some sort of camp out side of it. There were tends that were ripped, barrels of fire that were used to be kept warm, and knocked down buildings that were used as shelter or were just in the way. The entire scene looked like a stereotypical apocalypse survival camp.

The girl walks into the camp and looks around. The people looked like they were on edge. They had long hair, dirty clothes, and looked horrible. Some even look thuggish.

"Hey...looks like we have a new comer." said one of them.

"A little girl? I don't recognize her before."

"What is she wearing? It looks brand new and clean."

The survivors were quick to gossip, but the girl paid no mind but instead sits next to where they had fire to get warm.

"E-exuse me..." she asked another person. "Is there something to eat?"

"No, and if I had, I wouldn't be sharing it with you." said the man rudely.

"Aww...but I'm hungry..."

"Psst! Hey..." The girl quickly turns around and sees a skinny man with his hair falling and his some of his teeth missing hunching right next to her. The sight of him scared her.

"Kya!" she screamed.

"Listen! If I were you, I would leave as soon as you can! You're not safe here!"

"Huh?"

"Just go! There are guys here who-"

"Move!" The skinny man was suddenly kicked from behind hard.

"Augh!"

"Well well well...what do we have here..." there was a big fat man, along with a few other men who had pipes and bats. "Looks like a new pretty face has shown..."

The girl could tell she was in danger, but she was so scared she could not move.

"You know...you look pretty clean...where did you get the suit?" he asked.

"I-I don't know..."

"Oh really? Well, it doesn't matter, cause there's something I want you to do..." He started to grin. The other survivors just looked away and started walking away from the scene.

"U-um...please...leave me alone..."

"You know...its been a real long time since I've had fun with a pretty girl..." He soon reaches out to the girl. "Why don't you just be good and come he-" The girl quickly grabbed a stick that was in the fire and smacked the man's hand away, while it was on fire.

"Ahhh! My hand!" The man was brought to his knees as he covers his hands. The girl took the opportunity to run and escape.

"She's getting away!"

"Get her!"

The other guys started chasing after her. For awhile she was able to out run them despite her low energy, but she soon found herself cornered on a wall.

"Please...leave me alone..."

"Oh leaving you is the last thing I'll do!" The same man went up and slaps her, knocking her to the ground. The other guys just stood their and laughed.

"Oww!"

"Haha! Serves you right!"

"Show her's who's boss!"

"Now..." The man grabs her by the hair and lifts her up.

"Oww...stop...please...

"Oh I'm not stopping..." The man takes out a knifte and points it at her face. "This will teach you not to defy me!" The man slowly moves it towards her face, making her shake in fear.

"P-please stop! Help!"

"Hehehe. No one is going to help you kid." said one of the guys.

"Should have done what he said..."

"Hehehehe..." The fat man was showing a sadistic smile as the knife was closing in on her.

"Please..." The girl closed her eyes. "Help..."

However, the knife never touched her face, but rather she fell to the ground.

"What?" She opens her eyes and sees that the hand the man was using to hold her by the hair was gone and so was the knife.

"..What...the..." The man looked at where his right hand was. "Where did...my hand go...?" The fat man started sweating, and then he start panicking. "WHERE DID MY HAND GO?!"

"Right here..." Suddenly, his hand was thrown right in front of him so fast, the fingers pierced his chest.

"UGH!" The man fell to his knees and starts rolling around in pain.

"Boss!" A couple of the other guys rushed to his aid.

"Wh-who are you?!"

"Huh?" The girl soon feels that someone was behind her. She turns her head and sees a tall man, wearing a long crimson cloak, dark pants and boots with metal plates on it, and has a crimson cross on his right hand. The hood was up so most of his face was covered in shadows.

" ?!" The girl was silent as she couldn't tell if this man was friend or foe. The feeling in the air he was giving off was cold and dark.

"..." The man looks down at her for a few seconds. "Stand back..." He then walks past and faces the thugs.

"You're going to pay!" One of them swings his pipe right at his head, but the man dodges it, grabbed his head, and snapped his neck like a twig.

"YOU BASTARD!" Another thug tries stabbing him with a knife, but the man in red grabs his wrist, snaps it to disarm him, and as when the knife starts falling off the ground, he kicks it back up, impaling the thug right in the throat.

"GUAH!" The thug holds his neck as he starts chocking on his own blood and falls.

"Shit!" Another thug tries to hit him with a long pipe, but the man dodges, knees his gut, and elbows the back of his head, making him fall in blood coming out of his mouth.

"DAMN IT! ATTACK HIM AT ONCE!" Three thugs, all armed with long metal pipes, charge at the man at the same time. The first one swings at his head, but the man ducks and kicks his legs, breaking them easily before pushing him to take the hit from the second thug.

"What the?!" The man in red uses the chance to grab the second thugs arm, snaps it, and elbows his face hard, making him lose some of his teeth as he falls. The third on tries attacking him from behind, but before he can swing, the man quickly headbutts his face hard, making him cough blood, and then he grabs him by the hair and knees his face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The last thug grabs the mans hood and pulls it down, revealing he has silver hair. He then thrusts his dagger right at the back of his head, but the man instantly grabs the knife by the blade with his bare hand without looking. 'W-WHAT?!"

The man twist his wrist and snaps the blade right off. He uses the blade and stabs the thugs head clean through his skull, killing him instantly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The man tilts his head when he heard a loud voice from behind.

"If you move even the slightest, I will slit this little girl's throat right now!" The fat man, despite having his hand chopped off and wounded, held the little girl close with his arm and had a knife right at the side of her neck, almost touching it.

"..." The man was not moving the slightest bit.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done to me and my boys! I'm not just going to kill you. I'm going to strip you of your flesh, slowly, break all your bones, force you to eat shit, and all sorts of things that will make you beg for mercy!" yelled the fat man.

The girl was struggling to get free, but he held her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Ugh..."

"As for you missy...I think I'll find something of use for you..." the fat man started licking his lips while looking at her. He then presses the knife against her neck more, making her bleed a little.

"Oww...st...stop...hurts..."

"...Yare yare daze..." The man turns around to face them, revealing he has also a couple scars on his face, white skin, and has mismatched eyes, with his left being green and his right being gold.

"Hey! I told you not to...what..." For some reason, the fat man could not move a single inch of his body. He couldn't even feel his body. "what...did you...do?"

The man walked to them, moves his arms away from the girl and picked her up. The girl was gasping for air as she could finally breathe now.

"Sorry..." said the man. "I should have acted quicker..."

The little girl tilts her head in confusion. "Um..."

"Lets take care of that scratch..." The man walks away with the girl in his arms.

"H-HEY! You can't just leave me here! He-" Suddenly, the fat mans' body started shaking. 'wait...what in the hell is go-" In a flash, his body erupted from the inside, leaving only a bloody mess.

"You were already dead..."

* * *

_Somewhere outside the camp..._

"There we go..." The man was patching up the girls wound. It wasn't serious, but better covered then open.

"Umm...thank you..." The girl was looking down while saying thanks.

"Don't mention it..." The man focused his eyes on the girl's clothing, which was a single light blue body suit that looked familiar to him. "Where did you get that?" He points at it.

"Um...I don't really know...I just woke up with it..." she said.

"Woke up with it?"

"Yeah...and...I don't remember anything...not even my name..."

'...I see...well I can't help you there..."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

'..Hey...about those guys...

"..." The man looked away. "I'm sorry you had to see all that..."

The girl was remembering when the man killed all the thugs that were after her. He spared not a single one and killed them all brutally.

"...Why...?"

"Huh?"

"Why were they chasing me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked him.

"...No. I don't think it was something you did..." said the man.

"Then why?"

'...Its because of the world they are like that..."

'The world?"

"...Forget it..." The man than turns his back on her and puts his hood up. "I got to go...see you around." He starts walking away.

"W-wait!" He stops" You're just going to leave me?"

"...You would be better of not sticking around me..." he said rather coldly. "I helped you this once because I felt like it, but that's all."

"But...I..."

"Your life is in greater danger if you're around me. Trust me..."

"But...I don't...want to be alone..."

"...Good bye..." He starts walking away again.

"W-wait!" He stops again and sighs. "What's your name?"

"...Its...Asura..." He starts walking away again with no intent of stopping.

"...Asura...if that's yours...then what's...mine?" The girl soon realized that Asura has gotten farther away.

"...I'm going..." The girl soon gave chase, with the intention of following the man that saved her and the only one she trust.

"...This is going to be a long trip..." said Asura as he sighs.

* * *

Well there you go! The second chapter! I know that you guys have a lot of unanswered question like who's the girl? But all will be answered in time! I hope you enjoyed this and keep an eye out for the next chapter of this and Destiny Changer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: He who draws Darkness...**

"...He stopped..." The silver haired, azure eyed girl wearing an outfit similar to a murakumo's was hiding behind a rock, observing the crimson garbed man named Asura that saved her. She had followed him for the past couple hours within the ruined she is out of sight and has tried her best to stay hidden, she is unsure if he's aware of her prescience or not, as he has showed no acknowledgement of her. Asura had stopped for some reason.

"..." He then looks up at the sky. "Suns going to come down soon..." Asura than goes to his right, where what looked like a ruined store, with the top of it completely gone, and just sits down and leans against a wall. He puts his hood up which covers his face in shadows and just sits there, like he's waiting or asleep.

"Hmm..." The girl peeks out and continues to observe him. After awhile though, he does not move an inch. "Is he sleeping?" The girl picked up a rock that was on the ground and threw it, making a loud banging sound.

"..." Asura did not even flinch.

"Huh..." The girl quietly made her way inside, avoiding stepping on glass or anything that would hurt or make a sound. She made it right in front of him and stands. "Umm...hello?"

"..." He gave no response.

The girl waved her hand in front of his face, but he doesn't show any signs of him noticing her. "I guess he is asleep..." She then smiles mischievously as she pokes his face just for fun, than pinches his nose.

"...How long do you plan on doing this?" said Asura all of a sudden.

"Wah!" The girl fell in surprise. "Y-you're awake."

"I never went to sleep...I just pretended too just to see what you would do."

"W-wait...than...you knew I was..."

"I have to say, when it comes to trailing someone, you're pretty bad when you're only 10 feet away." said Asura.

"Ohh..." The girl looked down in disappointment.

"But...I thought I told you to stay away from me..." said Asura in a more serious and scary tone.

"B-but I don't know what to do...I don't even know what's going on.."

"Don't know what's going on huh? What did you grow up in a vault of something?" asked Asura.

"Huh? What's a vault?" asked the girl as she tilted her head innocently.

"...*Sighs* Never mind...but you honestly don't know what's going on?"

The girl shook her head. "No...in fact...I don't know or remember anything...not even my name..." said the girl. "I'm so...so..."

"...Lost...you're lost...aren't you?"

"...What does that mean?" asked the girl.

"...Wow..." said Asura. _"She's like a newborn baby..." _He sighs again. "It means you're confused...which means you don't know anything and everything is strange to you."

"Oh..."

"...So that's why you're following me? You're lost?" asked Asura.

"..Yes...I mean, you helped me before, so...I thought you would do it again..." said the girl nervously.

"...Listen kid. I don't have time or the patience of looking after some brat." he said in a harsh tone. "Besides...its better that you stay away from me..."

"Huh? But...why? You saved me from those bad people, so you're a good guy!" said the girl.

"...A good guy huh..." Asura looks away from her. "I wish I was..."

"Huh?" The girl was confused by his statement.

"I didn't save you because I'm a "good" guy, I did it because guys like them piss me off to no end. That's all."

"Piss...off?" The girl was confused again.

"...*sighs..." Asura's fist tighten as he looks down. "Forget it...look, kid...just leave me the hell alone...go away."

"But I don't know where to go!"

"Than just go die in a ditch for all I care!" yelled Asura in a loud voice. Asura stood up and starts walking away. "I don't care what happens to you, but just leave me be!"

"W-wait!" The girl grabbed his hand and pulls it. "I don't want you to go!"

"Damn brat...let me go!"

"No!" The girl tighten her grip around him. "Please!"

"Look kid! You're going to be in more danger if you're around me than anywhere else in the world! So let go!" Asura yelled in a threatening tone.

"No!" yelled the girl. "I won't unless you take me with you! Please!" She looked like she was about to cry. "I-I don't want to be alone!"

"You little bitch..." Asura smacked the girl's face, making her let go of him and she falls to the ground.

"Oww!" The girl held her cheek as it was bruised.

"I don't need some stupid little kid to drag me down. Besides..." Asura turns around. "This world is too cruel for someone like you...be better if you're were to just disappear..." Asura left the store, leaving the girl by herself.

"...Wait...please..." Tears start overflowing from the girls eyes. Not because of the pain from the slap, but from the pain of being rejected and left alone by the man that saved her. "I...I..." She started crying out loud, out of sadness and pain. Her cries echoed through out the city. Even the crimson cloaked man that was just around the corner was hearing them, but he was not happy.

"...I'm sorry..." He said quietly to himself. "I'm so sorry...but...its for the best..." His fist tightens more in stress, but he turns around and walks away farther from the store.

"Please...don't...go..."

* * *

_Later on..._

The girl was walking through the empty streets of the city, with tears still coming out of her eyes. She was alone, cold, hungry, and had now where to go. She knows nothing about herself or the world around her. She was truly...lost...

" *Sniffs* Why...why...did this happen..." she asks herself. She was confused and sad, and has no idea what to do next. The sun was coming down, and night was soon approaching.

"...Sleep..." The girl goes to a wall and lies down next to it. "I'm sleepy...*sniffs* " She wipes the tears of her face and closes her eyes while lying on the hard ground, and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Laboratory, Date unknown..._

"Is everything prepared?" asked a man in a white lab coat.

"Yes. Connection to the Boundary is stable." said another scientist. "The Limiter we made should also be able to withstand the pressure."

"Good. I would hate to lose our most precious subject. We need to see if it can still uses its powers in the Boundary as well." said another scientist.

"She...its she, not it." said a female scientist that was carrying the sliver haired girl in her arms.

"O-Oh...of course..."

"Madam...if you're morals get the better of you in this project...' said an older looking Scientist. "I'm afraid I will have too..."

"...I understand..." The woman puts the sleeping girl in what looks like a chamber. She laid her down and made sure she was secured in there. "She...its secure." she said.

"Ugh..." The silver haired girl slowly opens her eyes. "Wha..."

"Good...putting her in..." A scientist presses several buttons and a glass seal is placed around the tube while it moves to what looks like a giant satellite above.

"Wait...wait..." The girl presses her hands against the glass. "Stop...I...don't want too..." The tube goes into the satellite, and the doors close in front of her. "Please...help me..."

As the doors seals shut, the satellite slowly drops down to what looks like a giant pit of fire, but was rather a gate, leading to the Boundary, a Cauldron. Despite being inside the large satellite, the girl felt that her body and mind was on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The girl cries out in pain, but it simply echoes in the empty space.

* * *

"GUH!" The girl suddenly wakes up from her slumber, breathless and panting.

"It...it...was...why..." The girl couldn't even come into terms on what she just experienced. She looks around and sees that its night time.

"Oh..." The girl looked a little sad, seeing that not much time has passed, and that she did not want to go to sleep again. "Its so cold...wait..." The girl notices that her body was covered in what looks like a brown blanket. Though there were some areas that were torn and had holes, it was wrapped around her, keeping her warm. The strangest thing was that she didn't have this on when she fell asleep.

'Where did this come from?" As the wind blows through her, she quickly wraps herself with it to stay warm. "Brrrr...so cold..." The girl quickly stood up and lied next to a different wall that was against the wind, hoping to make it more comfortable for her. "Better..."

" *Whine*"

The girl quickly turned to her left and saw a small black dog. It had mismatched eyes, with the left being red and the right being gold or yellow, and his left ear was white while the rest was black. The pup cautiously approached her, while growling.

"Grrr..."

"..." While this creature is still unfamiliar to her, she did not sense any danger coming from it, and remained calm. "Hi...are you...lost too?" she asked.

"...Aroo?" The dog turned his head in response.

"Lost...you know...confused or...what did he say...don't know?"

"...Roo?" The dog turned his head again.

"...Oh...can't talk?"

The dog remained silent.

"...I guess so..." The girl looked away from it and sighed. The wind was getting stronger and it was getting colder for her as she starts shivering again. "Brrr...its so cold..." The girl was shaking and her teeth were chattering. "I-I-I need to f-f-ind somewhere w-w-warm or..." The girls thought process was interrupted when the dog cuddles against her. "Huh?"

"Yipe!" The pup crawled onto her lap and starts licking her fingers playfully.

"Hehehe...stop...it...it...hehehehe..." She could come up with the right words to say, but she was laughing from the dogs licks. "Mmm...you're...pretty warm..." she said as she snuggles against the dogs soft fur.

"Ruff!" The pups tail started wagging, hitting her face.

"Hehehe...s-stop...a...a...ACHOO!" The girl sneezed rather loudly from the dog air. " *Sniff* Sorry..."

"...Grr..." The pup soon got off from her lap and started growling, but it was not at her, but something else that was coming from the alley way across from them.

"Huh?" She stood up. "What's wrong?" She looked at the direction he was growling at. At first, she sees nothing. "What is it?"

"Grr...BARK!"

However, the girl started seeing something in the dark alley, a pair of glowing red eyes...

'Grr..." Loud growling was heard coming from them as even more sets of eyes were showing.

"What...is...that...?" The girl slowly picked up the barking dog and backed away. As the sets of eyes get closer, the moonlight shines upon them, revealing dark purple creature that resemble wolves, with each one having 2 sets of red eyes, sharp fangs and claws, and are much bigger than the average wolf.

**"GRRRR!" **The entire pack of creatures quickly charged after the two with their fangs showing.

"WAAA!" The girl ran as fast as she could away from them. "Wh-what are they?!"

The creatures were fast and one was able to jump ahead in attempt to pounce them, but the girl ducked and ran in a different direction, narrowly escaping death. Just when the pack was catching up to her something made them stop in their tracks. The monsters turned around and divert their attention to something else that appeared behind them. However, the girl was too afraid to look back and continues to run. Eventually, she found a small hole in a building, but it was big enough for her and the dog to fit. She manages to crawl through, leading her to an empty room.

"Phew..." Shes lets the dog go. "I think we-"

At that moment, one of the creatures pops in through the hole. However, it got stuck when his upper body got through. It was growling loudly as it was trying to crawl its way through.

"AHH!" The girl looked around and found a metal pipe. She grabbed it and whacked the monster. "Take that! And this!" She starts whacking it like her life depended on it, which really did depended on it.

"BARK! BARK!"

"Go away!" Just when she whacked the creature again, the pipe broke in half. Not only that, but the monster seemed unaffected by the previous hits before.

**"GRR!"** The monster was able to crawl its way out finally. However...

**"YIPE!" **The monster yelped in pain as something from the other side dragged it out of the building and back outside.

"...What...was...that...?" The girl slowly went closer to hole, where she started hearing the creature cry out in pain before hearing something snap loudly, giving her chills. She than hears footsteps getting closer to her. "Oh no!" She moved away from the hole. "Come on!" The girl attempts to pick up the dog, but it ran out of the hole to confront what was out there. "No! Wait!" As she tries to grab it, the whole building started to shake. "What the?"

**"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

A loud monstrous roar was heard and it was close as rocks came falling down from outside, sealing the hole and preventing the girl from coming outside.

"...No..." The girl backed away and curled up into a ball, shivering in fear. "Not again...not again..." For some reason, the roar was familiar to her as it shook her to the core. She started hyperventilating and sweating, but some force was making her stand up and walk out of the room. It was like something was controlling her. "Where...am...I going?" She was still shaken in fear, but she did not stop. She makes it to the main floor of the building before walking outside and stops. There was nothing, but she felt like she was being watched.

"..." She looks around, but only seeing more of the ruined story, but nothing. "Then...where did..." Suddenly, the intensity in the air increases, as if something big is approaching. "What..."

**"RAAAAAA!" **A giant black creature, with a head of one of the creatures from before, but with more humanoid arms and four long tails and large spikes on its back comes falling down right in the middle of the area. The shockwave of the impact was so powerful the buildings around it begin to crumble more and the girl was knocked off her feet.

"Wha!" She covers her eyes from the approaching dust cloud. When it clears, she sees the large creature, towering over right in front of her. "...Whoa..." She was left completely speechless and paralyzed in fear.

**" *Growls* " **The beast looked at her with its red eyes and growls at her. It than picks her up with its hand and starts squeezing her.

"Ahh...oww...s-stop..."

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the beast squeezed her even tighter, than smacks her against the wall.

"Gah!" The girls breath was knocked out of her and blood was coming out of her mouth. Her small body could barely take the impact.

**"*Growls*" **The beast then grabs her with both its hands and starts squeezing here even tighter.

"Augh...ugh...oww..." The girls body was being crushed and more blood was spewing out from her as she's being squeezed to death. Finally having enough, the beast opens its mouth, revealing many razor sharp teeth, and proceeds to put her in to eat her.

"...No...I...I don't..." Many thoughts were going through the girls head. Thoughts like who she was, where she was, and why this is happening. She wanted to know the answers to all of those questions, but now it seems she will never know. Her death is now inevitable. "I...don't..." She closes her eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

She braced her self for the pain she was about to endure but it never came. Instead, she felt like she was flying the air as the wind blew through her. "Wha..." She opens her eyes and finds herself in the air away from the beast, but she was not alone. She looked to her left and sees a very familiar man to her. "...A...A...Asu...ra..." The girl started to tear up again.

"..." Asura lands safely on the ground with her in his right arm, far away from the beast. He gently places her down. "...I believe...this belongs to you..." He takes out his left arm, where he kept hiding in his cloak, and shows her the same black dog that was with her.

"Woof!"

"You!"

The dog jumped on her and happily licked her face, causing her to giggle, but a bit pain too. "Heheh...oww..."

"I'm sorry...I'll patch you up soon...but first..." Asura gets up and turns to face the giant monster.

**"...Kekekekekekekekeke..." **Surprisingly, the giant creature started laughing in a distorted feminine tone to him. **"yOU'rE HerE~ Kekekekeke!"**

Asura, however, showed no signs of being shocked or surprised. His face was apathetic, showing no emotion what so ever. "This Remnant is a big one..."

With out warning, the giant monster charged at him and punched Asura where he was, causing a crater to form and a giant dust cloud to roam.

"Asura!" The girl cried out, but even speaking causes her some pain from what she had to endure.

**"Kekekekekekeke!"**

"...Do I have to slap a bitch?" When the dust clouds clear, it shows Asura stopping the giant fist with a single hand, showing no struggle in holding it. "If so..." Asura lets go of the giant hand and jumps high enough to literally be face to face with the monster. True to his word, he slapped the monster with a single hand, sending it flying across and crashing the giant into ruined building, destroying it.

"Wow..." The girl was at a lost for words at what she just saw.

"Come on...is that all?"

Out of the dust, black and red shards starting firing at him at a rapid pace. Asura charges straight on and successfully avoids every single one.

**"KEKEKEKEKE!" **The giant monster comes out running swipes him with its claws, but Asura jumps and jumps in the air, runs on its arm, and kicks it right in its face, knocking it off its feet. **"KIAH!**"

"Is that all you can do?" asked Asura in a emotionless tone.

**"KEKEKEKE! Oh bABy...leTs PlAy mORe~" **yelled the beast in that same feminine tone. **"I WaNNA kEEP goING all NIGHT~"**

"Fine...you want to play..." Asura stretches his arms out and red seithr appears circulating around his arms and forms some kind of thick armored fist. "Then go fetch."

The two start viciously fighting each other. The beast tries to impale him with its tails, but Asura easily avoids them and continues to fight the monster with its armored fist, managing to stagger the giant monster. The beast tries to kill him by shooting more of those shards, but Asura avoids every single one and gives the beast a strong upper cut to the jaw, sending if flipping high in the air.

The girl and her dog watched the fight from a safe distance. She sat there in shock and in awe on the man's fighting prowess, and she doesn't even know who the real monster is in terms of fighting ability.

"Just...what is he..."

The beast lands on its back, forming a giant dust cloud that hides it, but Asura just stands there with that same emotionless expression, waiting.

**"RAGNA!" **The monster comes running and tries to slash him with its claws, but he avoids it, causing it to hit the ground instead.

"I've had enough of your screams..." Asura than runs up to where the beasts legs were quickly and punches a hole straight through its ankle, causing it to limb in pain.

**'KIAH!"** The beast tries to slash him again, but Asura jumps high to avoid his right arm turns into a giant red blade, and cuts off the beasts arm clean off. **"KIAHAHAHA!"** The beast fell on its back in pain while clutching its chopped off arm.

Asura then jumps on top of it and stabs his fingers into, piercing its hide.

**"GIAH!"**

Red cracks start to appear, originating from Asura's fingers.

"Allow me to show you..." He forcefully open the beasts belly with his bare hands. "What a real monster does!" He savagely starts ripping his way through the beasts body.

**"GIAH! STOP IT! STOP IT! IT HURTS! HURTS! HURTS! HURTS! HURTS! HURTS!" **The monster begs for mercy, but Asura ruthlessly continues to rip off the beasts insides. As he does, the beasts entire body starts turning from black to red, and slowly crumbles away.

**"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" **The beasts continues to whale in pain. **"I DON'T WANT TOO DI-"**

"Does it look like..." Asura than lifts what remains of the monster over his head. "I care?" Without hesitation, he ripped the monsters entire body in half from the waist up, and drops both sides.

**"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **The monster let out one last cry of pain, before its upper half finally goes silent, its legs start twitching, and its body evaporates away into the wind.

"..." The girl was left speechless upon what she just say. She was at a loss for words of the entire scene.

"..." Asura turned around and walks towards the girl. When he got up close, the girl could see a cold and frightening look in his eyes. She starts to shiver in fear.

"Grrr..." The small pup growls at him despite witnessing the same thing.

"P-p-please..." She closes her eyes. "D-don't hurt me..."

"..."

The girl tenses up in fear, but instead of receiving a hit or anything painful, she felt like she was getting lifted up gently into the air. She opens her eyes and sees that Asura had picked her up and is holding her close with both arms, like how a prince would carry a princess.

"...I'm sorry..." He said while walking away. "I'm sorry for everything I said..."

"...You're...sorry?" the girl asked in slight confusion.

"Yes...it means I wish I hadn't hit you, and...left you all alone..." He said with a sad tone in his voice.

"...Ohh...umm...where are taking me?" she asked.

"Somewhere safe for now.."

Asura carries the girl through the deserted streets with the dog following them close by.

* * *

_Later..._

They arrived at a small camp that was in a ruined building. There was a tarp, a barrel that smoke was coming out off, a pot that was hanging above it and several other supplies that were unfamiliar to the girl. Asura was giving medical attention to the girl.

"Well nothing is broken..." He said while moving her arms.

"Oww..."

"Oh...sorry..." He lets go. "It just looks like you got bruised, but nothing serious..." said Asura.

"So...will I be okay?"

"Physically, yes. You just need to get some rest and you'll feel all better soon."

"Oh...okay..." she looked around the camp a bit, than looks back at him. "...Why did you help me?"

"...Does it matter?" he said while looking down.

"I thought...you just wanted me...to die..."

"...I didn't mean it..."

"And you hit me..." she said while rubbing her cheek.

"...I'm not proud of that either..."

"Rrrr..." The dog started growling at Asura.

"...*sighs* I did it because...I hate being helpless..."

"...Being...helpless?"

"Right...I hate the feeling of not being able to do anything when someone or something is in need...its against my ways..."

"Oh...I think I get it."

'Do you?" he said with a curious look.

"You like helping people...because you're a good guy!" she said with a more cheered up tone.

"Oh I thought I told you I'm not a good guy!" he said.

"But good guys help people, so what else could you be?"

"...Umm...well..." He scratches his head while thinking. "Umm...well you do have a point."

"See!" She started to giggle a bit.

"...Hehehe..." Even Asura chuckles a bit himself. "...But...I am really sorry for what I did...its was...selfish..."

"...Selfish?"

"Mean, rude, stupid...me in a nutshell..."

"...Its...its okay..."

Asura shakes his head in disagreement. "Its not...so...I'm going to make it up to you."

'...How?"

"Well...you said you don't have any memories, right?"

"...Yeah..." She looks down. "I only remembers some stuff, like what it means to be hungry, sleepy, and others...but I don't know anything about myself or...this place..."

"...I see...hmm..." Asura holds his chin to think. "...Well how about this. For now, how about I call you...Amy."

"..A...my?"

"Yeah. Its short, easy to remember, and you look like an Amy too."

"Amy...Amy...Amy..." She repeats the name to herself. "...I like it..." Asura smiles a bit.

"Good..." Asura stood up and went to the fire. "Go get some rest Amy...Tomorrow, I'll tell you everything I know..."

"...Okay..." Amy went to what looked like a sleeping bad and lied there. The dog crawled up and cuddled next to her. "Hehehe..."

After awhile, she fell asleep peacefully. Asura, on the other hand, was sitting on a window close by, looking at the ruined city with a sad and serious look on his face.

"...A girl with no memories...that outfit...and those eyes..." She looks at Amy. "Could...she possibly be..."

His thought process was interrupted when a loud roar was heard. He looks down and despite being very high up. He could see more black creatures, moving closer to where they were. Asura stands up and cracks his neck.

"Looks like the after party is here..."

He drops all the way down to the ground. For the next few minutes, all that was heard was moaning and screeching from the bottom, coming from the monsters but it did not disturbed the silver haired girl, Amy's slumber., However, other than the dog, she was not alone, as a short blonde haired girl with a black dress was watching her in her sleep.

"My word Asura...he surely do attract the strangest kinds of people...but this one...could she really be..."

* * *

Well there you have it people! The silver haired girl, Amy, now has someone to watch her on her journey to find who she is, but will this protector prove to be a great asset, or a danger to her? Stick around and you will know more about the terrible future and what had happened to Asura that made him what he is now! I will also like to dedicate this chapter to Cosmo Camilla, a fellow author and good friend of mine. She's going through some tough times right now, so be sure to give her some good support! Thank you!


End file.
